warriorcatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
WindClan Camp
WindClan Camp is where WindClan cats live. It is also where the WindClan leader makes announcements and the fresh kill pile is kept. Dens WindClan Leader's Den WindClan Warriors Den WindClan Apprentices Den WindClan Medicine Cats' Den WindClan Nursery WindClan Elders Den Roleplay Whitetail and Onestar where sharing tounges and a rabbit at the edge of the camp. Whitetail's belly was slightly swollen with kits, but not so much that she'd have to stay in the nursery quite yet. Crouchpaw was practicing his hunting moves on a mossball. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 04:19, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Crowfeather padded into the Camp from the forest, dragging a mole behind him. "Hi." He mews to his leader, his mate, and his apperentice. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 18:30, January 5, 2013 (UTC) "Hi Crowfeather!" Onestar meows. "Prey seems to be running well." "Hi, nice catch!" Nightcloud purrs to Crowfeather. Heathertail pads out of the warriors den. "Good morning everyone!" Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 17:34, January 12, 2013 (UTC) (Lol, I ment to Whitetail xD But thats cool too :P) "Thanks," Cowfeather mews. "Are you ready?" Leaftail askes Heathertail. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 18:03, January 12, 2013 (UTC) (lol) Nightcloud smiled. "Yup!" Heathertail smiles. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 18:25, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "Where would you like to go?" Leaftail askes, as Crowfeather puts his prey on the Fresh-kill pile. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 17:32, January 13, 2013 (UTC) "How about just around the territory. We'll see where the scent-trails lead us." Heathertail meows warmly. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 01:15, January 19, 2013 (UTC) "Okay, you lead." Leaftail meows happily. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 17:36, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Heathertail walked out of the camp. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 22:14, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Ashfoot walks in. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 01:27, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Sunstrike and Furzepelt walk in. Furzepelt places her catch on the fresh kill pile. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 01:36, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Ashfoot walks stifly to the Warriors den and falls asleep. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 22:57, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Sunstrike chooses the mole from the fresh-kile pile and started to eat it. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 00:15, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Heathertail rushes into the camp. "Onestar, we have news!" Onestar looks up at Heathertail. Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 21:39, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Sedgewhisker pricked her ears curiously. Joysong (talk) 04:56, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Leaftail pads in behind Heathertail. "ThunderClan have been stealing our prey!" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 16:26, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Breezepelt scrambled to his feet.'' "We should attack!" He inturupted quickly. No one truly trusted him after the dark forest attack but maybe if he was able to prove himself he could do some real damage.Joysong (talk) 00:13, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Onestar looked startled. "ThunderClan?! What makes you say this?" Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 01:28, July 22, 2013 (UTC) "We saw them!" Leaftail meowed. "And Breezepelt is right! We should attack!" (Maybe Breezepelt tries to take over WindClan? Leaftail and (if you want) Heathertail (and maybe more cats) could support him.) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ]][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki '''don't judge me] 02:29, July 29, 2013 (UTC) (Heathertail won't support, but maybe some of my other cats will, like Nightcloud or something. I need to see which cats I have. XD) "Slow down." Onestar meowed. "Before we attack, we should talk to ThunderClan." He was reluctant to break the peace that had been formed by the Dark Forest Battle. He wasn't afraid to fight, but he didn't want to be the one to shatter the peace. "There's a gathering tonight. If we still think they're guilty after then, we shall attack." Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 20:32, July 29, 2013 (UTC) (Yeah, Breezepelt can try to take over Windclan) Breezepelt narrowed his eyes at Onestar. If he spoke now his decisions would not be respected later . He turned his head stubbornly and stalked into the shadows. Joysong (talk) 19:48, July 31, 2013 (UTC) "Speaking of which, I need to choose cats for the gathering." Onestar meowed. "Ashfoot, Leaftail, Heathertail, Breezepelt, Crowfeather, Nightcloud, Sedgewhisker, Crouchpaw and Kestralflight will come." Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 22:28, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Sedgewhisker flicked her tail happily and padeded over, grabbing a rabbit from the fresh-kill pile to eat before they rushed off to go to the gathering. "Heathertail! Do you want to share?" She invited.Joysong (talk) 03:54, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Breezepelt sniffed. He would miss out on valuable dark forest training because of the gathering and he knew they didn't take excuses. Hopefully the peace between the clans would break soon. He was itching for a battle. You couldn't prove yourself by hunting and border patrolling when the clans weren't causing trouble. Joysong (talk) 03:54, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Leaftail nods his head at Onestar, accknowledging his getting to go to the gather. He pads after Breezepelt., "I can't believe Onestar is such a coward." He whispers. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 15:30, August 18, 2013 (UTC) "I know." Breezepelt snorted, "If Thunderclan is stealing our prey the only way they're going to stop is if we make them."Joysong (talk) 03:59, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "We should lead our own battle patrol. Onestar's never been a good leader for WindClan." http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 23:10, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Sure!" Heathertail agrees and settles down next to Sedgewhisker. "How is Crouchpaw's training going?" (Sedgewhisker is Crouchpaw's mentor, Joy) (NIghtcloud will join in.) "ThanderClan is nothing but a group of rouges who think they own the forest. I'm in." NIghtcloud hisses. "I'll never forgive that ThunderClan cat for stealing Crowfeather away from me. He loves her more, I can tell." she mutters under her breath. Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 00:07, September 3, 2013 (UTC) "A battle patrol sounds good, those mangy Thunderclan cats won't know what hit them." Growled Breezepelt.Joysong (talk) 00:09, September 5, 2013 (UTC) (How long has Crouchpaw's training been going on?) "Crouchpaw's training is going good right now!"Joysong (talk) 00:09, September 5, 2013 (UTC) "Their nothing but soft kittypets and heartless rogues!" Nightcloud agrees. (umm, he was apprenticed in the last hope, so I think he's close to being made a warrior) "That's great!" Heathertail purrs. Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 20:14, September 7, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah!" Leaftail meow, "There medicine cat, deputy, and half of their Clan is kittypet-blooded!" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 17:54, September 12, 2013 (UTC) "For all those who are willing, we should have a battle tonight on Thunderclan territory! Their blood will spill on their land because of their ignorance of the warrior code!" Breezepelt meowed triumphantly. "I think he's almost ready to become a warrior, a few assessments and he'll have his new warrior name!" Sedgewhisker meowed .Joysong (talk) 01:34, September 13, 2013 (UTC) "I wo to muld say that's a great idea, but tonight is a gathering, and we were all chosen to go. Maybe tomorrow night?" NIghtcloud suggests. "Not that I'm aggainst a battle of course." she hisses. "That's great!" Heathertail meows. "I wish I had another apprentice. I miss training." Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 00:16, September 16, 2013 (UTC) "Of course..." Breezepelt growled, half to himself. One day he would stop the gatherings from continueing on. The truce didn't change anything, why warn the enemy clans of things that could easily weaken them, giving his own clan the advantage. "I was just getting ahead of myself, a gathering is part of the warrior code. We must follow it and meet in peace tonight." Joysong (talk) 00:14, September 17, 2013 (UTC) "Tomorrow night, we will attack." Nightcloud agrees. Cinderstar This is the first day of the rest of your life! 17:49, September 22, 2013 (UTC) "We could attack after the Gathering!" Leafpelt mews. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 01:34, September 23, 2013 (UTC) "There's too much of a commotion but maybe... just to start off our new patrol... we can grab a few pieces of Thunderclan prey on the way back from the gathering and the night after that we attack, finishing off our plan by a winning feat!" Breezepelt meowed in triumph. Joysong (talk) 01:00, September 24, 2013 (UTC) "That's a great idea." NIghtcloud purred. She was proud of her intelligent son. ''At least Breezepelt knows where his loyalties should lie! Crowfeather has always had a paw in ThunderClan, with that theiving she-cat and her kits. ''Cinderstar This is the first day of the rest of your life! 22:55, September 28, 2013 (UTC) "But we don't pass ThunderClan territory going to the Gathering." Leafpelt reminded Breezepelt. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 23:06, October 17, 2013 (UTC) "Oh yeah..." Nightcloud meowed, disappointed. Cinderstar This is the first day of the rest of your life! 01:38, October 18, 2013 (UTC) "But we could sneak off during the way back home under the guise of hunting," Leafpelt mews. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 15:07, November 25, 2013 (UTC) "Yes, let's do that!" Nightcloud grinned. Cinderstar This is the first day of the rest of your life! 15:58, November 30, 2013 (UTC) "If we get Thunderclan stirred up than Onestar will have to make us attack anyways. We'll be hunting anyways and the next night will be the attack whether Onestar sends us or not!" Breezepelt meowed. Joysong (talk) 02:44, December 6, 2013 (UTC) "Yes." Nightcloud agreed. Cinderstar This is the first day of the rest of your life! 17:40, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Category:WindClan Category:WindClan Territory Category:Territory Category:Camps Category:Roleplay